


Broken Terrarium

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Mini Fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off of Dan's tweet, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Word prompt: what happened during the hour long laugh session after dan broke his terrarium. fluff...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/821109066172919811) tweet from Dan.

That second in time where the Terrarium fell out of Dan’s hands and onto their lounge room floor simultaneously felt like the quickest and slowest moment of his entire life. The crystal container just kind of jostled down, sending it’s contents flying against the top, and then shattered on impact as it hit the ground, popping open in the strangest, broken way, before spilling it’s contents all over the ground.

The little bits of plants that Dan had so carefully pressed inside looked sad splayed across his floor - not anymore dead than before, exactly, but mashed and disjointed in the worst of ways.

The sight of it left Dan stunned, eyes wide, lips parted, and he just kind of… stared, because that had kind of been the last of Dan’s composure all balled up in one, and now that it was on the floor… well. 

The lounge room door opened before Dan could even began to decide how he was going to react to what had just happened, and he turned his head slowly to find Phil staring at him in his own kind of stunned awe - eyes just as wide as he took in the sight of Dan just kind of standing there, hovering over the remains of the terrarium Phil had left him to make about an hour ago. 

The two men’s eyes met, taking each other in - and then the dam just kind of broke, only not exactly in the way Dan had been expecting it too. 

One second, he was blinking back tears dredged up from frustration and stress, and the next, he was attempting to bite back a burble of laughter that really just kind of got the best of him, bursting out of him and taking over the lounge in something that sounded nearly akin to a hyena. 

It didn’t stop, then, and Phil joined in after one wide-eyed, concerned second, until both men were staring at each other with breathless smiles and wet eyes, practically curled at the waist as they held their stomachs and laughed, because really, this could only be the one proper end to a week well spent in the stress of hell. 

There was crying, but it wasn’t messy and it wasn’t all that ugly, either. Mostly, Dan just laughed and Phil laughed with him, the sound the perfect cathartic way for Dan to let go of all the tension and pain that had been hiding against his skull for days. 

By the time he was sinking into the couch cushions with Phil by his side, Dan felt more relaxed even than building the terrarium had done for him, and he curled up with his head on his boyfriends shoulder, and just breathed. 

“Feel better?” Phil asked him, unsuccessfully holding back little bouts of uncontrollable giggling that really, Dan thought were the most adorable thing. 

“Yeah,” Dan sighed in reply. “I really do.”

They really didn’t stop laughing, not for the entire hour, and more than once, Dan found himself pressing his face into Phil’s shoulder to aggressively wipe away his tears. 

Phil hardly minded, and if he dug his fingers into Dan’s sides in the hopes of Dan crawling properly into his arms, well no one had to know that was the real reason they ended up sprawled out together along their couch with Phil’s arms wrapped loosely around Dan’s slim body, and Dan’s head pillowed against his chest.


End file.
